Latch strikers serve as a structure for engagement with the catch or pawl of latch mechanism. In their simplest form a cylindrical rod or post is mounted in alignment with the latch or with the fishmouth of a latch assembly. Post or wire form strikers are widely used in automotive applications, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,488 and 4,998,759. As described in these and other patents, the cylindrical post or rod which serves as the striker has been combined with a formed metal piece which serves as a base or mounting member, for mounting for example to the door frame of an automobile body, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,073,980 and 6,095,576. Other striker designs have eliminated the use of a cylindrical rod or post as the striker bar by forming the striker bar from stamped metal, integral with the striker body or mounting member, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,263,752 and 5,927,774. In both the post and stamped striker bar designs, the striker bar must be secured to the base by some means of fastening or attachment, which in the prior art has been accomplished by punch deformation of an end of the bar within a receiving socket, heat staking, threaded engagement, brazing or welds. These points of attachment are of course critical to the strength of the striker and the resultant latch holding integrity, and so are critical and must be carefully manufactured. Post type striker bars can be in the form of a bolt with a head which fits within a countersink in the base for good attachment strength, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,037. Striker bars of stamped or formed metal are more commonly attached at one or more points by welds to the striker body, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,495 and 5,927,774. Welded attachment of striker bars requires welds of very high strength and quality control, which increases production cost.